bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Comfort Schmumfort (Song)
Comfort Schmumfort song is a polka-song performed by Molly Coddle at the Karaoke Cafe while Mr. Bumpy and Squishington sing in the chorus. This song was played in season 2 after the episode of the same name "Comfort Schumfort". Summary Molly Coddle sings about that she is overworked as a comfort doll and is sick and tired of everyone wanting her to comfort them. Molly says she is going to put her foot down and responds "Comfort Schumfort, take care of yourselves". Mr. Bumpy and Squishington sing during the chorus and beg Molly to take care of them and help them feel better. During the song, Molly feels bad for her poor friends and realizes that comforting people is her destiny and making her friends happy also makes her happy. Molly also mentions other recurring characters in the song including Destructo, the Closet Monster, Yellow Bunny and Little Robot. Lyrics (slow opening) Molly Coddle: Everyone wants comfort. I can only help a few. I’m tired and I’m fretting there is so much one doll can do. So many people crowding me… for me…. (tempo speeds up) Molly Coddle: 'When there’s folks that needing comfort, that’s the time when I am called. But I’m getting kind of sick of being hugged til I am mauled. Think I’m going on vacation all though they’re gonna plea “Oh Miss Molly give us comfort” Comfort Schmumfort. What about me?! ''CHORUS '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Please Miss Molly help us ease our pain. '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Squishington: Cheer us up when our sad spirits wane Molly Coddle: 'Now the Closet Monster’s wailing and Destructo’s blown a fuse. Now the Yellow Bunny’s ailing and Little Robot’s got the blues. Mr. Bumpy’s got a splinter, Squishy’s falling off the shelf. And they crying “Molly heal us” Comfort Schmumfort! Heal yourselves! ''CHORUS 'Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Please Miss Molly help us ease our pain. '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Squishington: '''Cheer us up when our sad spirits wane '''Molly Coddle: '''Your painful crying wounds me And it really helps me weaken my resolve I try to shut my eyes to your infirmary But you got so many problems I could sob. ''CHORUS 'Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Please Miss Molly help to ease our pain. '''Molly Coddle:'Comfort Schmumfort. '''Squishington: '''Cheer us up when our sad spirits wane '''Molly Coddle: '''Well you got me sympathizing cause you’re all in so much pain And my patchwork heart is breaking I just can’t get off this train. I was made to give out comfort. Yes it’s just my destiny. Gather round and let me heal you, giving comfort comfort’s me! '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Molly really helped us ease our pain. '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. '''Squishington: '''That sweet rag doll’s acceptably humane. '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Comfort Comfort Comfort Schmumfort. '''Mr. Bumpy: I got a sliver, skinned knee and a sprain '''Molly Coddle: '''Comfort Schmumfort. I’m getting sick of singing this refrain. Category:Songs